


A Silent Heart Beat

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frisk saved them, POV Second Person, PTSD Frisk, PTSD Sans, Pointed ears, Reader Is Not Frisk, Rough Sex, Sans Has Issues, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans has PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vampire Sex, Vampires, in exchange of not being killed, not traditional vampire, oc works for government, reader is vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: You've felt cold, dead, and alone for as long as you can remember. You haven't felt your heart beat for centuries until he showed up at your door, a sneer and hostile stance, to greet you as a neighbor. You never knew that someone dead could feel so alive.A slow burn of a vampire, from your POV, falling in love with a troubled skeleton monster. Please leave your opinion!





	A Silent Heart Beat

Your yawn echos through the kitchen, a faint purr being heard from your left. Looking over from the coffee pot in front of you, your cat stands on the counter. Violet plops her rear down and her purr grows louder, now seeing as you have turned your attention to her. You smile as you pet her atop the head before turning away to pour yourself a cup of coffee. It tastes awful but you've learned to deal with the taste in favor of the caffeine. What? You believe in the tropes of vampires only consuming blood? Well, that's the only way you can get nutrition but you more get an upset stomach like lactose intolerant people do after drinking milk. You'd need to drink blood with this coffee as a meal. As you go through the fridge, you find your favorite blood type. O- yet it's most expensive so you save that for an occasion. You pull out an AB+ packet and throw a pot of water on the stove, best way to heat it up was in the bag and boiled until hot. As you wait for the blood to heat, you take your black coffee with you into the living room.

The living room was dim, lamps lighting it up for a nicer appeal than just your dark vision. You sit yourself on the plush couch. You got something to relax your muscles on after work so you got the softest couch you could find; luckily it came in black. You set your mug on the ebony coffee table and turn to the couch. As you push aside the cushions, you find the remote and turn on the T.V. to the news channel. You had picked up the large flat screen when they became popular among humans a few years back. The surround sound made sure to let you hear it as you left to the kitchen to withdraw the blood packet. You turn off the stove and throw the pot and water in the sink to rinse later before heading back to the living room. Something about monsters was on the news. Again.

You sigh, monsters were on the news more now-a-days. You remember them surfacing from the mountain nearby about 5 years ago, integrating into society after a year of the government getting involved. You were put on the list of people to oversee this and now you became part of a special group to help deal with monsters if things get bad. Such as what was on the T.V. now. A monster was holding up a bank apparently, spouting about how they were getting the short end of the stick and that humans shouldn't get to live on earth. That was the Bullshit Asgore was yelling when he first surfaced, wanting to start a war or some shit. You sigh, knowing full well that you'll be called any minute to come into work as soon as the sun falls to help with this situation.

Just as you thought of this, there is a knock at the door. You hear the resounding knocking and the cat on the couch next to you bristles. You calm your familiar and stand, walking over to the door. Your coven had the porch extended to block the sunlight from the front door from after noon just so the door could be answered. You look through the peep hole to make sure it's not another baptist church asshole but are greeted with the sight of a black leather jacket blocking your sight. You sigh, it can't be that bad right? You straighten your tank top and shorts and adjust your bun of red hair so you look semi presentable. Opening the door, there are two men bickering. And not normal men. You jump ever so slightly as you were greeted by the sight of two skeletons. One skeleton, who was yelling at the shorter for smoking, stood an easy 7 feet tall, maybe more. He was clad in ripped jeans and a leather jacket. The marred skull of his sported a nasty scar across one eye that didn't have a light in it like the other socket. The other, though, made something happen. Something you didn't know how to describe other than a heart beat. It made you feel warm and that beat was barely there and ever so slow. He seemed to notice you as well with a side glance of his eye lights in those sockets, and you could have sworn you heard that same heart beat from him for just a second. He was 6 feet tall, shorter of the two, and wore a big puffy jacket. He had a cigarette between his shark-like teeth, one gold tooth glinted in the light from off of the porch. There was a scar coming from that tooth up to his eye socket, looking like it had cracks and was really old.

"hey, boss. tha human s'already at tha door." The shorter of the two comments as he gestures over to me. You feel the need to correct him but the silent reminder that you mustn't say anything rings in the back of your mind.

"Good evening, what brings you here?" You ask, the faint trace of your Romanian accent within your American one. You stood tall and looked up as the taller skeleton stopped yelling to look directly at you. He straightened his back and coughed to compose his image. Was his posture a challenge? It gave off that vibe of 'try if you can' and you had to tell yourself it must just be his mannerisms. Now that you thought about it, what were they doing here in this area? Let alone at your door?

"HELLO, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, FORMER LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD. IS THE HEAD OF THE HOUSEHOLD HOME?" He questioned. His voice was loud and raspy.

You felt anger and a growl rose in your chest but you cut it off, hopefully before either of them heard it. "I am the only person who lives here and my authority would happen to be highest. I am Antanasia, head of this household. Now, answer my question: What brings you here?" You inform, being sure to only use your vampyr coven name. You wouldn't just give your personal name to any stranger that knocked on your door.

The smaller of the two chuckles lowly, sending a shiver down your spine. Then he bursts into a deep laughter, holding his cigarette as to not drop it. "an' here you were, wantin' me ta not scare or insult tha human!" He shouts in his fit of laughter. You smile and can't help it but straighten your face as the elder flushes a deep crimson across his cheekbones in embarrassment. You briefly ponder how that could work but pass it off as magic, knowing not to question how things can be possible when you're a literal vampire.

"SHUT UP, SANS! ANYWAY, I APOLOGIZE. AS YOU ARE HEAD OF THIS HOUSEHOLD, I MUST GREET YOU AND INFORM YOU THAT WE ARE NOW YOUR NEIGHBORS! WE LIVE IN THE LARGE HOUSE ACROSS FROM YOUR IRON GATES. AND IN DOING SO, I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND US BEING IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD AS MOST OTHER HUMANS DO" He gives you a look as if expecting a mean remark.

You do as you feel you should do. You give him a small smile and hold out a hand. "I do not mind you two living here as long as you do not mind me. I tend to be nocturnal so I will be in and out of the neighborhood at late hours." I respond with. He gets an incredulous look of disbelief and gives a small smile of his own, shaking your hand.

As you finish your handshake with the taller skeleton, Papyrus as he introduced himself, you turn to sans. He let smoke roll from his teeth and nasal bone and held out a hand. He looked ominous and your senses said beware, yet... something compelled you to stay close. "nice ta meet ya, dollface. 'm sans, sans the skeleton." He greets. You take his hand and go to shake but you felt a sharp jolt of electricity. It was stronger than your average joy buzzer but weaker than a car battery or live wire. It tickled. A lot. You break out into laughter and pull back your hand, the residual ticklishness making you shake your hand as you giggle.

You look up to see their shocked faces and cough as you straighten yourself. "Sorry... That, uh... kinda tickled..." You try and remedy the situation but it didn't seem to help.

"what the fuck?" sans asked as he looked at you strangely. You could take the hit, but it felt strange. It wasn't like the words you heard from people normally. It seemed to sting.

"SANS! THAT IS QUITE RUDE!" Papyrus scolds.

"what? she literally just laughed when she got shocked! is 'ere somethin' wrong with yer nerves or pain receptors, or somethin'?" He questions. "an' more on tha subject of ya, why are yer canine teeth so long? normal humans don' got that long a teeth." He rapid fires the questions and accusations.

"SANS, STOP! WE BARELY KNOW THIS HUMAN! I APOLOGIZE, HE DOESN'T DO TOO WELL AROUND HUMANS. IT'S A CULTURE SHOCK I SUPPOSE" Papyrus apologizes on his behalf.

You straighten your back and give a fake smile. "It's alright. I suppose I can let it slide if you wish to make up for it?" You bargan.

"OF COURSE! SANS WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS. MAYBE THIS CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR THING ABOUT HUMANS!" He yells at the shorter skeleton monster.

"yeah yeah, wha'ever." He pushes off as he waves and leaves, a cloud of smoke trailing behind him.

You exchange a goodbye with papyrus but can't help the draw you feel. Something is pulling you closer to that short skeleton with the faint smells of smoke, mustard, and pine, with a hint of old books. You hated that you were having to meet up with them again. Not because they were monsters but you didn't want to get close with them. You sigh, closing the door behind you and getting ready for work, starting with sinking your fangs into the blood packet that has now gone cold.


End file.
